Our Place
by BrucasisSwarkley
Summary: Takes place after the last scene of the series finale. Veronica goes over to Logan's to discuss some things. This summary sucks lol Reviews are heavenly.


A/N So this story is suppose to be set right after the show ends. The spoilers are mainly season 3. This is my first time writing a fanfic, or anything really, in a really long time so be gentle =) Oh and there are a few curse words as well as some other situations not meant for those who offend easily.

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or anything affiliated with it although if I could own Logan Echolls my life would be beyond complete.  


* * *

  
*Knock Knock Knock*

It was around 9 AM and the pounding against the door had shaken Logan to life. He had fallen asleep on the couch due to staying up far too late playing video games. He quickly got up to answer the door, he was shirtless but when was that ever a problem. When Logan opened the door he was a little shocked to find Veronica standing on the other side. He hadn't seen her in a few days, since he beat the shit out of that kid in the cafeteria for her. She was soaking wet.

"My,my look at you," Logan started as he nodded her in "been thinking about me again have you?" The witty banter was difficult to keep up when she looked and smelled so good. He had to physically make the pang in his heart, the one he got every time he saw her, go away. Veronica just rolled her eyes and kept walking towards his bedroom. He knew that when she was wet and/or upset she wasn't in the mood for snide comments, and she was clearly both. Logan followed her, turning left towards his dresser where she had turned right towards his shower. Veronica was looking through his linen closet for a towel, more specifically, her towel. It was plush and soft. It came in a two pack, one she kept at home and one she inexplicably left at Logan's, even during their break-ups. They weren't really the type of exes to give each other's stuff back since it always seemed to be only a matter of time until they got back together. Logan was going through his drawers to find her favorite hoodie and sweatpants of his. It was weird how this felt almost like a routine although they had never really done it before. Finding the clothes, he handed them to her and left his room, closing the door behind him to give her some privacy. After changing Veronica came out and plopped down on Logan's couch, close enough for him to smell her. Looking at her intently while she avoided his gaze, Logan decided to end the long silence.

"So you mind telling me what this is about?" Logan figured this was a safe enough question.

Veronica finally turned to face him. Her face was serious and surprisingly she looked on the verge of tears. "I went to vote for my dad in an election that he's for sure going to lose because of me and it made me do some thinking... And I'm leaving in a few days-"

"For that FBI thing?"

"Yeah... How'd you know about that?"

"Wallace told me about it. He came over to yell at me about the Piz thing and after I apologized -profusely- he asked me how I felt about you leaving for the summer while we were playing Halo"

"Oh... Logan, I was going to tell you"

"Oh sure. When? Once you landed in Virginia?"

"Well it wasn't like I really had a chance, Logan. It wasn't long after I found out that you nearly killed my boyfriend."

Logan visually flinched. It hurt him to hear her call someone else her boyfriend. "Is that why you came over? To throw that in my face again?" Logan stood up, the anger in him mounting .

"No! No, just sit down and listen to me... Please?" The look on Veronica's face calmed Logan down instantly and he sat ready to listen. "Thank you. I just... I guess I finally realized that my actions have consequences. And that maybe I'm not always right." Veronica could tell by Logan's shocked expression that he never expected to hear her say there's a possibility she wasn't always right. "And cutting you out of my life was a rash decision. An unfair one at that." After that, Veronica went silent waiting for Logan's response.

"So... Where does that leave us?" Logan asked slowly.

"Friends" Veronica meant to say it as a statement but it came out more as a question. Logan let out a sigh.

"Look Veronica. I don't know if I can do that this time."

"Do what?" Veronica asked as she felt her heart break a little. It killed her knowing Logan didn't realize how much he meant to her.

"Be just friends with you. I don't want to be just friends with you. I... I want to be more." Logan knew he was taking a huge risk by saying this. One he was sure he'd grow to regret but she was leaving for three months and it was go big or go home.

"Logan... You just... Can't say things like that and expect everything to be okay again. You just can't."

"I'm not expecting everything to just be okay Veronica. I know you better than that. I just want for you to stop hating me."

After a long silence, "I don't hate you Logan." Veronica whispered. Barely able to speak without bursting into tears.

"Veronica..." Logan tried in his most soothing voice but she interrupted him.

"I don't hate you Logan. I don't! It's just that... How could you do it? I need to hear why and how. How could you sleep with the one person in the entire world I hate the most? She ruined my life. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Veronica's voice broke on the last you and she was crying during the entire rant, talking at a much higher decibel then she'd meant to.

"I don't have a real reason, Veronica. I was drunk and upset and I missed you and she was there. I don't have a good excuse. It kills me to see how much it hurts you. It kills me to know that if I had never done that we'd still be together. Do you even realize how many times a day that thought haunts me?" Logan's voice turned to a whisper during the last part of his speech as he kneeled down in front of her. They just sat there, staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Logan said "I love you. And I'm sorry but that can't be helped. But you should know. That will always be true... More than anything." Veronica got up, tears running down her face in a seemingly endless stream, and ran out of the apartment, leaving Logan dumbstruck still on his knees. He quickly recovered and chased her down. He was able to catch her in the elevator before the doors closed. As soon as he got in, he pushed the stop button. "We're talking about this. Whether you want to or not."

"What do you want from me?" She asked breathlessly

"I... I just want you to tell me how you feel about me. About us. I know how I feel. And now so do you. So talk to me." Logan pleaded desperately.

Veronica had only one thing left to say. After another moment of staring at each other, Veronica jumped on Logan catching him in a fiery kiss. Pulling away only slightly Veronica whispered against Logan's lips "I Love you too. More than you could ever know." Logan responded with a big smile and giving her multiple chaste kisses, ones reminiscent of the first one they ever shared. Veronica deepened the kiss, requesting entrance into his mouth with her tongue. He let her in without a fight, relishing the feel of her warm breath. He suddenly shivers as she touches his bare chest, he forgot he never put a shirt on.

"Well this isn't fair." He quips going to take her sweater off. "Much better" he smiles into another kiss, he backs her up against the side wall of the elevator.

"I don't think it's necessarily fair yet..." Veronica mused, nodding to her bra. As Logan moved his hands to the straps of her bra, he suddenly remembered something. Piz. Logan wasn't against infidelity seeing as just last year he was sleeping with a married woman but it was against pretty much everything Veronica stood for. As much as he didn't want to, Logan forced himself away from Veronica's lips. As soon as he did, Veronica tore her eyes open and looked at him quizzically. Logan took a deep breath before saying,

"What about Piz?"

Veronica looked slightly confused for a second as if she didn't understand why someone of such little importance was being brought up. Then her face changed to one of complete understanding while she said "Oh I forgot to tell you. I broke up with him. I realized my feelings for him were purely platonic and even if they weren't... I could never be his," Veronica spit out the last part before slowly adding, "I've always been yours." That sentence seemed to be enough for Logan as he dove back into a passionate kiss and removed her bra almost instantly. Foreplay wasn't necessary during this conquest. Their declarations of love seemed to be enough for both Veronica and Logan. Logan moved his kisses down Veronica's neck, finding the small spot by her collarbone that always sent shivers down her spine. She shook under his touch and wrapped her legs around his waist trying to cause friction to satisfy the burning ache within her. Logan picked up on her urgency but continued to take his time working down her body, now arriving to her left breast, he took it into his mouth and slowly worked her nipple with his tongue. "Logan..." Veronica gasped with a hint of irritation. Logan chuckled against her skin at her frustration. This was the last straw for Veronica. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and moved her hand down to graze Logan's denim covered package. He let out a startling grunt surprised by the sudden contact. Veronica took this opportunity to push Logan against the yellow back wall of the elevator. Wasting no time, Veronica's hands quickly undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear all in one motion. Giving him two quick strokes Veronica realized he was ready to enter her. Kissing her way up his stomach to his ear, she whispered softly in his ears "I want you to fuck me. Now." Logan sucked in air quickly then remembered

"I don't have a condom on me, and seeing as you're just wearing sweatpants, I'm guessing neither do you."

"It's okay. I don't want one. I'm on the pill and I want to feel every bit of you in me Logan." Logan didn't need to hear anything else. He reached down and pulled off Veronica's, well his, sweatpants and her panties. Coming back up, he engaged her in a deep kiss while he lifted her up and slowly thrust himself into her hot center. They moaned in unison upon his entrance. Their moans so loud and frequent that they couldn't distinguish whose mouth they were escaping from. The actual sex didn't last long, only about ten minutes or so, because just being together again seemed to be enough to push them both off that sweet edge. Coming together, they rested on each other and the wall for support while coming down. Lifting his head up to kiss her forehead, Logan sighed,

"That was amazing." She purred in agreement. Still in her, Logan slid them both to the floor so she was sitting on top of him. "You know," he said between the small kisses he was giving her shoulders, "this is kind of our place."

Veronica smiled "yeah except this might be the first that the moment's not full of angst."

"Angst or no angst, it's still special. Every time I come in here I think of you."

"Funny I figured this was your first time coming in here" Veronica giggled.

"I swear, I've ruined you."

"Maybe just my sense of humor"

Changing the tone of the conversation once again, Logan softly said "You know... Today's the first time you've ever said 'I love you' to me."

Veronica considered this and replied "I know. But that doesn't mean I haven't felt it for the past two years. Trust me I have... Ya know, I wouldn't go back and change a thing. Not a single one because it all led us here and I've never been happier."

After sharing a brief kiss, Logan whispered "God bless you, Veronica Mars, you saved my life."


End file.
